Sophia Timette
Appearance A short, petite girl. Despite her job, Sophia oddly sports pale skin, with a pair of grey eyes and bobbed black hair that reaches just below her neck. She's mostly seen wearing a red dress with a red hood, but has a few other garmets stashed away from her years as an actress. Her ears have a slight arch like an elf's. Her mother may not speak of him very often, but Sophia's come to the conclusion anyway that father might have been one given her unusually petite frame, short height and slightly abnormal ears she hides within her hair. Blade Ring A weapon made exclusively for when Sophia landed the lead role of her play. Its a circular blade, dull on the inside but sharp on the outside so it can be swung it around without risking self-injury. Unlike most weapons, the blade ring covers better range both in front or behind an individual but unfortunately for its user, case at the expense of their armor. Because of the weapon's size and weight, Sophia's rendered with next to none in order to keep mobile, making fights with archers dicey and leaving him prone to more critical blows if hit. Personality Sophia A shy but caring young woman. Sophia is a generally warm and polite person, quiet soft-spoken and typically non-confrontational, even going as far as to apologize sometimes for simply voicing her opinion or for making requests. However, despite Sophie's kind nature and social awkwardness, Nobody knows the kind of dark side she hides or just how far her fears extend to. Inwardly, she suffers many complexes that unfortunately, cumulatively teeter insanity. While part of her acknowledges the person she used to be, and the kind of moral conduct expected in her society, Sophia desperately struggles to fit in these molds. She WANTS to be an upstanding person who cares deeply for people and to some extents, actually is this. Sophia's capable of displaying incredible lengths of compassion for people and is very perceptive of peope's feelings. Unfortunately, there's a side of her that also resents and even hates them. She envies how other people can easily communicate and connect with each other, but lacks confidence in herself or in her ability to confront her more upbeat and morally apathetic half, who takes an at times, sadistic pleasure in causing discord. As a result, she sometimes gets branded insane or as two-faced by most who stays in her company long enough. Not wanting to subject other people to her instability, or herself to scrutiny, Sophia tends to avoid direct contact with people unless she can help it. Those who catch onto her duality usually either brand her insane or as some two-faced actress Instead she prefers to speak and reach out to them in her own way through using more subtler means such as music. Occasionally,she'll go to pubs, just to listen to people's conversations and respond to their feelings through tunes she'll play on her lute. Claryce No one's sure for certian who -or what- Claryce really is. The manifestation of a person or of thoughts long supressed? Is she a split personality entirely, or is Claryce simply a character being played in someone's head? The existence of this girl can't be explained in specifics as she's still a mystery even to Sophia herself. All that's known about her for now is that she simply exists, both as Sophie's best friend, and possibly worst enemy. She's an alter ego that's switched to depending on her mood, but usually most prevalent when she finds herself being pushed too hard or trapped within a situation. Bubbly, doe-eyed and energetic, she seems like she'd be the walking definition of innocence or for the average bandit, an easy target. Instead Claryce (and perhaps by this extention Sophia) is the very reason why parents warn their children not to judge books by their covers. Because while she usually gets along well with people unprovoked, push too hard or stay around long enough to see her when she's bored, and that sugar-surface underneath quickly dissolves into a sadistic girl of much more sinister habit. She's a carefree spirit who lives primarily to enjoy herself, but her definition of 'fun' has nearly nothing in terms of limitation. Life is just a game to Claryce, an over-sized playground where people are at best the toys for her amusement. She has very little regard for whether or not her antics could come at the expense of someone else, in fact, she usually likes it more when its that way! People come and they go, especially in a job like hers so she often doesn't sees most as actual individuals, just inconsequential playthings to be used for her amusement. Biography Sophia grew up with her mother, an aspiring actress working part-time as a prostitute. The theater was predominantly still a man's feild, and as single parent living on her own, the meager wages she'd earned as a as a woman were barely enough feed herself, much less the mouth of her child. She sold herself body to help make ends meet for the both of them, leaving the girl to be raised by the other whores she worked with in their makeshift nursery until she was old enough to live alone at home. Sophia however, witnessed much of the job's depravity at an very early age. Assault, mysogynism, loose morality at the hands of other patrons -- even though she herself wasn't personally victimized it left her a a profound impact on her perceptions of people; leaving her mostly intimidated and mistrustful of others. The oppressive atomosphere also molded her into someone passive and submissive; the very image of what was expected of a prositute in their environment. Sophia wanted to help her mother escape from that life so she took to the stage as soon as she was old enough to apply. Oddly, she took a liking to the job, finding it a unique and easy way to escape from her problems. It was chance to trade her life in to be someone else, and for every part she took on, her mind studied, bent and contorted itself to accomodate it. Sophia however, was more impressionable than most, even for her age. Although her mother worked less hours, she still endured two jobs, refusing to take all of Sophia's earnings for her sake. As a result, she wasn't very involved in Sophia's life outside from acting, so the girl grew with very little in the way of adult guidance. She'd take on the the roles of various characters to cope with the situations she hadn't learned yet how to handle, which at first, wasn't as big a problem because she never landed roles strong enough for anyone to notice much. That changed however, when at 15, she landed the role of 'Red Hood', a villain from a famous murder mystery. Although little to nothing of Sophia's personality reflect much of Red's, she felt a sort of kindred spirit in the girl. They'd lived under similarly oppressive circumstances; Red, a human like herself forced to live in the slums of an alienage with her elven mother shortly after the loss of her husband. Even though the girl had been shunned by her community, and never got along well with other children on grounds of her race she developed into an outgoing and optimistic child -- though, at the expense of her morals. Sophia nonetheless, admired the girl for her endurance and over time, Red (Or 'Claryce' as her name was scripted as a civillian), became her main source of strength. She wasn't just a role to play anymore, but a subconcious companion Sophia would transform into under stressful situations she lacked confidence in. Unortunately, Claryce was an unstable character that thrived control over her life by stripping it from others, degenerating for Sophia a developing bloodlust against others to stay connected with her. This was mostly kept sated just by sparring with the remaining cast call or in private for her role, but on the day of the play, Sophia grew overwhelmed. Although she managed to summon herself to act, she was too insecure to remove herself from the role, which led to the slaughter of many actors and, almost her mother. She couldn't bring herself to do it however, Sophia didn't have the heart to end the life of the one person who had already sacrificed so many of hers just to raise her. In the split second it would have taken to slash her throat, she regained control, but that composure quickly replaced itself with an intense fear over what it was she had done. Realizing her instability (and perhaps the fact she would've likely been apprehended if she'd stayed), Sophia fled the scene to her house, packing whatever belongings or money she'd saved up before scribbling a note to her mother and running away from home. She took to traveling Ferelden the next three years after that, doing small jobs as a hired arm, before steadily working her way up to take on more riskier assignments. Upon reaching Kirkwall, Sophia took several jobs from an old man by the name of Julius. Impressed by her skills and efficiency, he offered her a job to work full-time as his family's bodyguard, but fearful of her lack of stability, she responded with reluctance until the two finally settled upon an agreement. Sophia served under him part-time until she finally decided it was safe enough for her to be in the family's company. Tending to the needs of Julius' granddaughter, Lady Saya however was and still is on some days, about as exhausting and time consuming as a full-term job. Nevertheless, to her credit, Sophia has developed a greater degree of patience and self restraint upon settling in with the family. She has a better grasp of managing control over her bloodthirsty cravings, but is still largely afraid herself. As a result, She tries to stay as reclusive from people as possible outside her work, even despite wanting to reach out to them. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters